


Return To Sender [ART]

by aileenrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aileenrose/pseuds/aileenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's going to let Cas do this thing for him--he's going to let Cas make him so fucking happy." </p><p>In the first year after Dean loses his brother, Jess comes up with an idea. She wants to meet Cas Novak, the man who has Sam Winchester's heart in his chest.</p><p>Artwork for aileenrose's "Return To Sender" -- a 2015 Dean/Cas Big Bang fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return To Sender [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Return to Sender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990207) by [aileenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aileenrose/pseuds/aileenrose). 



> the art itself has nothing to warn for - except large neon cowboys and an overabundance of some weird wavy pattern - but, as you might have guessed, the story itself does basically revolve around Dean and Jess and Cas after Sam dies so if you don't want to cry or just love Sam too much to bear it, then steer clear I guess. (BUT YOU'LL BE MISSING OUT)
> 
> honestly this bigbang was a real challenge because life but aileenrose is possibly the most patient and wonderful person ever and this story is so so so beautiful I fell in love. I actually read most of it on an airplane and in an airport in Detroit, so plenty of people got to see me cry haha 
> 
> I don't think this story will ever get old for me, so you can expect some more pieces to trickle in at some point. 
> 
> MOST IMPORTANTLY: for being an amazing storyteller, a patient person, and an unexpected friend, thank you so much Mel!!

the incredibly simple cover art (will likely be updated sometime soon)

-o0o-

 

ROADTRIP! ROADTRIP!

(okay but actually saddest goddamn roadtrip)

-o0o-

 

if you don't love jess, I don't know what to say to you

-o0o-

 

the golden trio - precious and beautiful and they are definitely going to lead happy lives. very, very happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at meerkt for art, and krntbs for shitposting haha


End file.
